Скуталу
Скуталу ( ) — пони-пегас школьного возраста, которая впервые появляется в качестве камео в серии «Магия дружбы, часть 1» и представляется в серии «Отличительные знаки». Вместе со своими подругами, Крошкой Бель и Эппл Блум, у которых также не было отличительных меток, Скуталу основала клуб Искателей знаков отличия. Хотя Скуталу ещё не умеет летать, она мастерски управляется с вождением своего скутера и использует свои крылья для ускорения. Скуталу является большой поклонницей Радуги Дэш, с которой она находится в отношениях младшей-старшей сестры, хотя они не являются родственниками. Про семью Скуталу ничего не известно. Считается, что Скуталу сирота. Создание и разработка Дизайн Скуталу основан на одноимённой земной пони из поколения G3, у которой были грива и хвост розового и фиолетового оттенков, а также знак отличия в виде бабочки. Однако её цветовая схема была заменена на ту, которая использовалась другой земной пони из поколения G3, Sparkleworks. В своей предыдущей инкарнации Скуталу являлась сестрой Чирайли. По задумке Лорен Фауст Скуталу часто участвовала в драках в школе из-за того, что другие жеребята дразнили её за неспособность летатьTwitter Лорен Фауст 15 марта 2013. Представление в сериале Личность thumb|Крошка Бель и Эппл Блум обнимают Скуталу. Скуталу — энергичная молодая пони-пегас, которая принимает участие во всех вещах, связанных со спортом, что делает её девчонкой-сорванцом среди Искателей знаков отличия. Она жалуется на то, что ей приходится выдерживать «сентиментальные» истории других пони о том, как они обнаружили свои таланты в «Истории знаков отличия», хотя она не высказывает презрение по поводу влюблённости Большого Маки и мисс Чирайли в серии «День сердец и копыт», в отличие от остальных Искателей знаков отличия. Обожание Радуги Дэш thumb|Скуталу в парике цвета гривы Радуги Дэш. Скуталу показывается в сериале как самая преданная почитательница Радуги Дэш. В серии «История знаков отличия» она предлагает своим подругам — Крошке Белль и Эппл Блум найти Радугу, чтобы узнать, как она получила свою отличительную метку в детстве. В «Попытка ревности» она тут же старается угодить Радуге, едва услышав, как та хвалит Спайка за его работу для Искорки. В результате Радуга предлагает Скуталу выбросить огрызок от съеденного ею яблока. В эпизоде «Таинственный защитник» Скуталу является председателем «Клуба поклонников Радуги» и носит парик цвета гривы Радуги. Во время собрания клуба вместе со Снипсом она пытается подобрать эпитет, чтобы описать великолепие Радуги. В серии «История знаков отличия» она называет Радугу «самой лучшей пони в Понивилле». Несмотря на верность Скуталу Радуге, изредка она оказывается равнодушна к своему идолу: когда в городе появляется новый герой, Таинственный защитник, который становится популярным, она присоединяется к его поклонникам, после чего посещает расстроенную Радугу, чтобы пригласить её на празднование в его честь вместе с остальными горожанами. Радуга с раздражением отказывается, после чего Скуталу уходит, даже не посочувствовав ей. С Искателями знаков отличия thumb|Скуталу и другие «[[Искатели знаков отличия».]] Первое значимое появление Скуталу состоялось в серии «Отличительные знаки», где она вместе с Крошкой Бель вступается за Эппл Блум на вечеринке в честь получения отличительного знака Даймонд Тиарой. Троица становится друзьями и образует клуб «Искатели знаков отличия», главной целью которого является помощь в поиске скрытых талантов жеребят и, как следствие, обретение ими отличительных знаков. Скуталу и Эппл Блум нередко бывают склонны к упрямству и препирательствам. В серии «Мастер взгляда» они начинают спорить о том, как нужно звать цыплят и доходят до того, что высказывают предположение, что ссора является их уникальным талантом. Хотя они и стараются проверить это утверждение, Крошка Бель останавливает их, указывая, что ссора — это не их уникальный дар. В открывающей сцене в «Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1», во время посещения сада скульптур в Кантерлоте на школьной экскурсии, Искатели знаков отличия начинают спорить между собой. Эппл Блум высмеивает желание Скуталу иметь отличительный знак в виде статуи победы, а сама Скуталу, в свою очередь, ругает Крошку Бель за то, что та поправляет Эппл Блум. После того, как трио замечает большую статую драконикуса, они начинают открыто спорить о том, аллегорией чего она является. Скуталу высказывает своё мнение, что статуя изображает беспорядок. Другие искатели знаков отличия не соглашаются, и драку приходится прерывать Чирайли, которая заявляет, что все они правы, но в качестве наказания должны будут написать ей сочинение на эту тему. Искатели прекращают драться, хотя продолжают спорить. Их дисгармония ускоряет освобождение Дискорда, заточённого в статуе. thumb|Скуталу доставила телеграмму [[Бабуля Смит|Бабуле Смит.]] Искатели знаков отличия могут очень хорошо помогать друг другу. Скуталу вместе с Крошкой Бель пытаются помочь Эппл Блум с неловкостью, которую, как она думает, она испытает, если Бабуля Смит появится в классе на День семьи. Сначала Скуталу пытается управлять конечностями Бабули, пока та спит (хотя из-за её прыжков от радости, когда Искателям удаётся осуществить задуманное, Бабуля просыпается, и искателям приходится придумывать новый план), а затем одевается в почтовую униформу, чтобы доставить фальшивое послание для Бабули Смит. Во время подготовки к выступлению в «Шоу талантов» трое жеребят дают друг другу полезные советы. Так, Скуталу помогает Эппл Блум советом, как правильно крутиться, когда та выполняет па, а Крошка Бель, в свою очередь, помогает Скуталу с текстом песни. Поиск своего отличительного знака В серии «История знаков отличия» Искатели пытаются найти Радугу Дэш в надежде, что после её рассказа они поймут, как они могли бы получить свои отличительные метки. В процессе поиска Радуги им приходится выслушивать истории Эпплджек и других пони. И когда Крошка Бель и Эппл Блум слушают очень внимательно и сосредоточенно, Скуталу жалуется и торопит их, потому что хочет получить свой отличительный знак во время приключений. В эпизоде «Шоу талантов», когда трио решает выступить в школьном шоу, Скуталу показывает свои умения в танцах и вождении скутера, но вместо этого она решает петь рок-композицию. Как и другие Искатели знаков отличия, она отказывается понять свои настоящие таланты. Получила свой знак отличия в 18 серии 5 сезона "В поисках утраченного знака" в виде крыла пегаса с молнией на щите одновременно со Крошкой Бель и Эппл Блум. У них у всех метки на щите . Навыки Использование крыльев thumb|Скуталу демонстрирует навыки вождения скутера. Скуталу ещё не умеет летать: в «Секреты и тайны Понивилля» она не смогла приземлиться, чтобы избежать падения в лужу грязи после того, как она упала с ветки дерева, в серии "Полет к финишу" она открыто заявляет , что не умеет летать. Однако она уже умеет использовать свои крылья, чтобы приводить в движение её скутер. Скуталу выполняет различные трюки в «Шоу талантов», такие, как tailwhip, оборот на 360° и пропуск скутера под собой, чтобы совершить прыжок через препятствие и приземлиться обратно на скутер. Также в «Шоу талантов» и «Истории знаков отличия» Скуталу использует крылья, чтобы тянуть нагруженные тележки с небольшим усилием. Скуталу ненадолго зависает в воздухе, когда говорит о Радуге Дэш в «Истории знаков отличия». Другие члены клуба периодически подшучивают над Скуталу, сравнивая её с не летающими птицами, такими как курица в «Мастер взгляда» и дронт в «Возвращение Гармонии. Часть 1»Не было переведено в русском дубляже: Крошка Бель: Это не беспорядок, глупая. Скуталу: Не называй меня так, мне не нравится! Всё равно это беспорядок! Оригинал: Sweetie Belle: It's not chaos, you dodo! Scootaloo: Don't call me things I don't know the meaning of, and it is too chaos!. Танцы и пение thumb|Скуталу поёт. В «Шоу талантов» Скуталу показывает свои навыки танцовщицы и проявляет себя как хороший хореограф, однако она не осознаёт своё умение и вместо этого решает петь озорную рок-балладу, сильно фальшивя при этом. Во время «Дня сердец и копыт» Скуталу — единственная из искателей знаков отличия, у которой нет строф в песне «Идеальный жеребец». История Впервые в сериале Скуталу показывается в качестве камео, сбившейся вместе с Крошкой Бель и Эппл Блум в кучу после появления Лунной пони во время празднования дня Солнца. Появления Цитаты Галерея Примечания de:Scootaloo en:Scootaloo es:Scootaloo it:Scootaloo no:Scootaloo pl:Scootaloo sv:Scootaloo uk:Скуталу Категория:Второстепенные персонажи Категория:Женские персонажи Категория:Пони-пегасы Категория:Жеребята Категория:Искатели знаков отличия Категория:Персонажи EqG Категория:Хорошие статьи